Whippany Park United vs. Schlongville
This war was fought between the nation of Schlongville and clan of Whippany Park United. Schlongville declared war on Asarius, desriring his infrastructure. Asarius was quickly forced into anrachy due to the strong forces of Schlongville. However, after receiving 1,500 soldiers from Feuersturm Empire, Asarius was able to turn the tables on Schlongville. Asarius then killed most Schlongville's soldiers. He then continued to fight Schlongville in order to force him into anarchy. Although having forces of greater number, Asarius was not doing very well. Due to lack of resources, he was unable to rebuild after taking losses, while the forces of Schlongville kept replenishing themselves, of course to great cost to them. After he emerged from anarchy, a result of the war between Whippany Park United and Coreyland, Turaga Dome of Magnificentopia received $1,170 from Wpchen in order to help him get high enough to attack Schlongville. This, in addition to $5,000 sent to Turaga Dome from Pharoah Barrow of Scarnia, enabled Turaga Dome to attack Schlongville. Schlongville then sent Asarius a peace agreement. However, $10,000 dollars in debt from inability to pay bills, Asarius reasoned that an unconditional peace would only benefit Schlongville because he would then not need to spend money on the war effort while doing nothing for Asarius. Asarius would be left in debt and would be severely crippled since it would be unable to produce anything, and would put Asarius at the mercy of Schlongville in the future because any furthur attacks would not be able to be prevented since Asarius would be defenseless. Whippany Park United calls for Schlongville to pay for reparations in the war, as it has sent Asarius into anarchy and rendered it $10,000 in debt, which will only compound as the days pass. Recently Schlongville has threatened Whippany Park United with cruise missiles if they do not accept an unconditional peace. These cruise missiles supposedly came from an aid agreement in the alliance, but are believed to be a bluff. Lord Obsidian of the Obsidian Monarchy joined the fight and destroyed Schlongland. Whippany Park United will now enter peace talks with the nation, seeking harsh reparations. Turaga Dome then sent a request for aid to the following nations who, as of December 10, have not responded: ~ Pharoah Barrow of Scarnia ~ Nhl1121 of the Republic of Hockey ~ Cool Rye of Beastmasterland ~ Connor is God of Connor Land On December 12, Turaga Dome sent a message to Descendant, the Minister of Foreign Affairs for the Confederacy of Independedant States, a letter asking him to involve his clan's government in the struggle to halt Schlongville's attacks. No return statement has been made. The WPU/Schlongville Peace Treaty was proposed by Turaga Dome on December 12. Note: Feuersturm of the Feuersturm Empire is not a member of Whippany Park United, but of NPO. Note: Schlongville was a potential member of Whippany Park United and will now be barred from joining. Peace was agreed to after action was threatened by CIS. Petition for Peace Sent to the CIS On December 12, Turaga Dome sent Descendant, Minister of Foreign Affairs for the Confederacy of Independent States (CIS), a petition for CIS to step in and halt Schlongville's unprovoked attack. The letter was as follows: Descendant, A member of the CIS, Schlongville, issued an unprovoked declaration of war against a member of Whippany Park United. His reason for attacking us was "Trade me all of your infa." Asarius (the attacked nation) and Magnificentopia (my nation) have been fighting Schlongville for a couple days now. He has now threatened cruise missles against us. We would appreciate it if you would tell him to cease he attacks against us and pay us reparations. Thank you. Signed: Turaga Dome, WPU President Foreign Aid Sent Feuersturm Empire --> Asarius :: 1,500 soldiers Asarius --> Magnificentopia :: $1,170 Scarnia --> Magnificentopia :: $5,000 Participants Confederacy of Independent States ~ Stevegodine of Schlongville ~ Descendant of Alekia—vs-- Whippany Park United ~ Wpchen of Asarius ~ Turaga Dome of Magnificentopia ~ Pharoah Barrow of Scarnia ~ Lord Obsidian of the Obsidian Monarchy ~ Cool Rye of Beastmasterland (?) ~ Nhl1121 of the Republic of Hockey (?) ~ Connor is God of Connor Land (?) (Third Parties) ~ Feuersturm of the Feuersturm Empire Category:Wars